An absorbent article such as a disposable diaper is an article for absorbing urine excreted from a wearer into an absorber employing an absorbing component such as wood pulp or a super absorbent polymer (hereinafter, may also be referred to as “SAP”) and for receiving feces. A conventional absorbent article has no function of separating urine and feces, and thus urine and feces are liable to mix in use of the absorbent article. The mixing of urine and feces develops a problem of causing an offensive odor, a rash, or the like.
Correspondingly, various processes for separating urine and feces have been proposed.
For example, there is proposed a process for separating urine and feces by a partition member (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
Further, there is proposed a process for separating urine from feces by: providing an opening in a rear part of an absorbent article; and receiving the feces in the opening (see Patent Documents 2 to 5, for example).
Further, there is proposed a process for inhibiting contact between urine and feces by absorbing the urine rapidly to remove the urine from an inner surface of an absorbent article (see Patent Documents 6 and 7, for example).    Patent Document 1: JP 7-299092 A    Patent Document 2: WO 02/24130    Patent Document 3: JP 6-327715 A    Patent Document 4: JP 6-343660 A    Patent Document 5: JP 8-56986 A    Patent Document 6: JP 6-90977 A    Patent Document 7: JP 9-28732 A